Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: They say if you chant its name 3 times, it'll eat your nightmare away. But be warned - if hungry enough, it'll eat your dreams and hopes along with it. Ciel summons a crimson-eyed Baku that'll grant his every wish for a price. And this particular Baku seems to be interested in more than just nightmares, hopes, and dreams... [Based on Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku by Len Kagamine]
1. 1 - Baku

8-year-old Ciel shook in his bed. Eyes screwed shut as he tried to ward off the bad dreams; the scary nightmares that frightened him to the bone. But with no prevail as he continued to dream the same exact dream that had been haunting him every night in his sleep.

_The manor was on fire._

_The smell of smoke stung his eyes as he coughed violently, desperately trying to find a way out. No, that wasn't it. He was desperately looking for his parents, wanting nothing more but to escape this Hell and run into their comforting arms. He wanted his mother to pat him gently on the head and smile at him, to tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted his father to embrace him and cradle him, to praise him for being a good boy and listening to them._

_"Mummy! Daddy!" Ciel screamed through the flames. The orange fire dancing through the halls, devouring everything in its path. It licked up the walls, engulfed the furniture whole, and now here came the part he dreaded the most - it opened its large mouth, like a shadow looming over its prey…_

_And his parents disappeared, eaten alive by the burning element. Roasting them to their deaths._

_His cries of help and despair was enough to wake the whole world from slumber, awake or not. Running into flamed room, a spark of light licked his clothes and hair hungrily, craving more human bodies._

_He stumbled, falling onto the floor with a choked sob. Helplessly looking up back into that room - that room where his parents were once just sitting in - that was now nothing more but smoke and fire._

_A dog appeared from the black smoke, trotting over so casually to the child. But the dog wasn't just normal - the dog was on fire. It whined and fell to the floor, fire eating it, burning it, killing it, until it was nothing but a pile of ash on the floor._

_Ciel's eyes widened in fear, crying so horribly now. God knows whatever happened to Tanaka, and the rest of the servants. His only dog, his only companion, his only friend Sebastian died - crumpled and burned to the ground right in front of his eyes. Just like his parents._

_Taking the advantage of the fallen child, the heat found its way up to his ankle, wrapping a fiery hand around it, and began dragging him into its belly. He shrieked, cried, desperately clawing at the floor's carpet as he struggled to escape its grasp._

_It was too late._

_His clothes caught on fire, his hair, his everything. Ciel gasped and screamed in agony as he felt himself being burned alive, like a meal for another animal._

**_"NOOOOO!"_**

And that's when he screamed himself awake; causing the head butler of the Phantomhive manor to rush towards the young boy's room, bursting through the doors in case of an emergency. The old, but reliable man sighed to himself as he saw the trembling mess of a boy on the bed.

"T-Tanaka!" Ciel whimpered when he saw the butler, tears running down his cheek, dropping lightly onto the soft blanket. "I-I'm scared!" The small boy was being haunted, he was sure of it. It had all started when he was 7, these nightmares of his.

He was peacefully sleeping, one year before. Dreaming of chasing butterflies down the the endless fields of grass and blooming flowers. It was one of the things he used to love. Chasing butterflies, chasing puppies, kittens (although he was allergic), chasing anything really. He was not but an innocent child, 7 years of age. That is - when his beloved dog, Sebastian, died.

Ciel was instantly attached to the creature when he was young, the bond between master and pet growing each day they spent together. But on one particular day, the dog had died on his 7th birthday. Why? Because of one simple reason: natural death.

His dog was too old, becoming weaker and weaker, until eventually...the creature died in the manor, laying on the cold floors, motionless. At first, he thought his Sebastian was just playing dead, so he giggled and ran over to the dog, reaching a hand out to shake it. But the moment he touched the pelt - it didn't feel right.

Instead of that warm, body heat that he was so used to feeling for every year of his life next to the dog, all he had felt was a cold, no - freezing, dead corpse of the companion he once loved so much.

They had buried the dog near the Phantomhive manor, near a huge tree. The memories of his precious dog forever engraved in his brain, made him shake involuntarily as he realized this was reality. But he was so close to the dog, that without Sebastian curled up next to him in bed, he began having bad dreams of death. Sweet, delicious, death...

Ever since that day, Ciel began to have nightmares that included the death of someone, something, or even himself. Every day, he woke up screaming from the dreams he had. Tanaka had always came rushing in, as a substitute for his parents. His parents didn't come to comfort him anymore, but they used to. At first, they were worried for their child, hearing his painful screams. But when they found out it was just haunting dreams, they decided the head butler should take care of the young boy. Because being parents, they did not enjoy seeing their only child writhing in pain, covered in sweat and perspiration.

The old butler walked over to the child, patting him on the head, trying to calm him down. "Master Ciel, please relax. I am here now." He paused a moment, waiting for the boy to calm himself. As his breathing became calm again, the butler recalled an ancient Japanese story that his mother told him when he was a child, when he himself had nightmares. "Would you like me to stay and tell you a story, so you may calm down?" He asked, making Ciel lean back into the pillows and pulling the blankets over him.

Ciel eagerly nodded - anything was fine for him at the moment, as long as it didn't include his scary nightmares. With someone else's presence, he felt more safe and secure. The image of his dead dog would briefly leave his mind as he focused on a different topic.

"Very well then." He coughed, clearing his throat before beginning his tale. "They say when a child in Japan or China wakes up from a nightmare-"

Just the mention of nightmares scared him, but Ciel continued to listen intently.

"-they know what to do. Hugging their face to their pillow, they would whisper three times:

_Baku-san, come eat my dream. Baku-san, come eat my dream. Baku-san, come eat my dream._"

"Why?" The curious boy cut in, interrupting the story. Why would they say 'Baku-san' three times? What exactly was a 'Baku' in the first place?

The man chuckled lightly before going on, "Oh, do forgive me. I forgot to mention what a Baku is. Let me explain." Tanaka continued, "They say that Baku have the body of a bear, the nose of an elephant, the feet of a tiger, the tail of an ox, and the eyes of a rhinoceros."

"But...but that's creepy! Scary!" Ciel whined, feeling the frights and scares of the nightmare slowly fading away. Even though he was young and had a great imagination, he could not find himself imagining such a strange animal, if that's what a Baku was. "What do they do?!"

"Why, they suck away (eat) all of the bad dreams you have, of course, so that they may never be seen again. Just by calling its name out three times, it will appear and grant you request. However, you must take caution, Young Master." He warned, making sure the child was listening before going on. The sapphire blue eyes staring up intently at him. "If you are unfortunate enough to summon an especially hungry Baku, it will not only eat your nightmares, but your dreams, hopes, and aspirations as well. Leaving you to be nothing but an empty, walking human shell."

The boy gasped visibly, wondering what kind of creature would be so kind, yet so evil at the same time. Was it really worth it, to summon the Baku and get his wish granted? To get rid of this continuous nightmare that he lived through everyday or his life? Yes, it was. Ciel would do anything, anything to make sure he had no more bad dreams. He felt like if he had anymore, his sanity would be long gone before he would be 13. Just at the age of 8, he was quite intelligent and understood most things children did not. But despite that, he continued to be quite cheery and innocent. "A Baku, huh…? Tanaka, do they really exist? Will they really come if I called out for them?" He asked, quite interested in the current topic.

Tanaka shook his head and winked. "It is nothing but a legend, Young Master. But, it never hurts to try. It is quite a risk though...if it were really true, I wouldn't be summoning such a beast that eats away your dreams and hopes, as well as your future. That is quite a bargain of life and death." He replied professionally, merely stating his opinion as the head butler. "Now, you are calm. I shall be taking my leave shortly, so sweet dreams, Master Ciel."

Ciel nodded, the feeling of fear coming back to haunt him as the butler stood up from the chair and blew out the candle, walking towards the door. "Have pleasant dreams…" he whispered before opening the door, bowing, and then shutting the wooden door quietly with a click.

_A Baku...they will eat away my nightmares._ He thought to himself, shivering from the cold as he tried to go back to sleep. No sooner had he closed his eyes - he saw it again. The flames, the fire, the death of his loved ones, replaying behind his eyelids.

Quickly opening his eyes to darkness again, he knew what he had to do to stop this madness. It was his only option now, it didn't matter if he lost his hopes and dreams. It was better than losing his sanity.

Taking his pillow, he whispered quietly into it, his voice being slightly muffled, but still clear enough to hear.

"_Baku-san, come eat my dream. Baku-san, come eat my dream. Baku-san, come eat my dream._"

The three whispers were barely audible, but he shivered when he removed the pillow from his face.

Nothing had happened. All was dark and silent as his sapphire blue eyes scanned the room. Sighing, he put the pillow back under his head, as he realized that there really was no escaping the endless dreams and the tired nights. Gulping, Ciel closed his eyes again. He saw orange-red light again, but this time it was quite strange.

It was not behind his eyelids...rather, it was coming from outside of his eyelids. Slowly cracking an eye open, he gasped as he noticed that the candle that Tanaka had blown out previously had been lit again. Ciel sat up, scanning the room once again. But there was no one there. So who had lit the candle?

And that's when he saw it. From the corner of his eye - he saw_ it._ Outside of the window, standing on a tree next to his window, the full moon shining its light through the window.

That pair of crimson eyes staring at him with no emotion in them._ It_ was wearing a top hat while holding a cane. _It's_ outfit like a butler's, but it was designed and changed until it looked like a noble's outfit mixed with a butler's. A sly smirk came from _it_ as _it_ bowed in a polite manner, and suddenly disappeared, a black mist where _it_ had just been standing replaced_ it._

Ciel was confused for a second, before he heard a velvety, smooth voice of a male's.

"Hello there. You have summoned me, young one?" Those crimson red eyes burned into sapphire blue ones.

The boy could only stare at_ it_ as _it_ stood in his room. Gaping, he stuttered out, "Y-You're...a Baku?"

_It_ smiled and chuckled in amusement. "No - you see, I am One Hell of a Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku."_ It_ tipped its hat, revealing a stunningly handsome male face. "And I am here to grant your wishes, for you have summoned me here with your delicious nightmares."

* * *

**Am I crazy? Yes.**

**Am I insane? Supposedly, yes.**

**Am I writing too many stories at a time? Fucking yes. 10+. **

**This fanfiction is based on the song Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku by Len Kagamine. If you want to know where I might be going with the plot, you should search it up on YouTube because this is entirely based on that song. And this is a song fanfic, so I will be posting lyrics in between paragraphs and then writing about it. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter.**

**Also, if you still do not know what a baku is, search Baku Japanese on Google and click on the second link, under the images. That's where I researched what Bakus were and what they do, are, and everything else.**

**One more thing - I'm calling 'it' an 'it' because Ciel doesn't know exactly what that crimson-eyed 'thing' is. It adds more suspense, don't you think? **

**Reviews, opinions, criticisms are welcome. Tell me what you think so far! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	2. 2 - Dream

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews that I got. I decided I'll reply to your reviews for being so nice enough to take your time to review my story!**

**BlackDemon21 - I know, right? There's plently of FanFictions that are based on this song, but it was all in the Vocaloid section of . So I'm pretty happy I'm the first to use the idea for a Kuroshitsuji FF. Well, this is a pretty popular idea. xD. I am in love with this song, really badly. Is updating in under 24 hours soon enough for you? :D Hehe.~**

**pimpy - Aww, thank you! I already updated 'Cloaked in Beauty' and I'm currently working on 'Rightfully Yours'. I appreciate your support!**

**See Through The Mist - *u* You flatter me, really. Such an awesome beta, and a fan that followed me from UtaPri to Black Butler. Thanks for always patiently waiting for updates!**

**YuuSora - I can totally tell that it's you, SoraChan Ciel. I can tell it's you even when your changed you name. And lol, your comments are incredibly adorable and funny. Thanks for reviewing, it really did help me write the next chapter in under a day. So, I humbly accept the deal. ;) Bring it on~!**

**MimiBear - THIS YOU GOT MORE. :D**

**promocat - Oh, he'll eat up to his heart's content, alright... Mwahaha. **

* * *

**Remember this coding: **

**_Hello, nice to meet you =_****The song. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_Where did I come from?_**

**_What appearance am I donning?_**

**_No one knows._**

**_That's right, I am a dream-eating monochrome baku._**

It stood in his room with a polite tip of it's hat, bowing to the little boy. "What is your wish? I shall grant it for you."

Ciel bit his lip, staring intently at it. He had millions of questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't know if the Baku would hurt him if he tried to question it. He decided to test his luck, hoping that this Baku was friendly. "U-Um...w-who are you?" He asked quite timidly, hiding his adorable face behind the covers of his blanket. Peeking over it to look at the Baku.

The crimson-eyed Baku laughed, it's voice soothing and nice to Ciel's ears. "Getting right to the point, are we? A needy child you are. But I suppose it is only polite if I told you my name, for I feel like we shall be good acquaintances in the future." Placing its hat back onto its head, it smiled. "I go by the name of Sebastian Michaelis, and as I stated before, I am a dream-eating monochrome baku. In most human eyes, they classify me as a male. In which I am, of course. So please, do not call me by the name of a 'Baku'. It is a rather boring name, you see?" He ran those long, elegant fingers through his jet black locks as he sighed. "I assume you know what I do, seeing that you have summoned me here?" The creature hummed thoughtfully.

Ciel nodded slowly, taking in every single detail of the Baku. He did not look like some kind of strange animal with lots of other animal parts mixed together, like some kind of monster that Ciel imagined him to be. Instead, the Baku - Sebastian, looked like a regular human with amazingly stunning looks. Crimson red eyes, jet black hair, perfect posture, and not a single blemish on his skin. To top it off, he wore an outfit that was like a butler's and noble's mixed together. He took this moment to really look at the attire of the Baku, which piqued his interest.

A black suit jacket that stopped at his waist in front, but went down a little over his bottom in the back, white had white under it. The jacket was turned out a bit in front, showing more white, complimenting the outfit further. It was accompanied by black gloves that stopped at his hand only. Under the coat was a red, button-up shirt with a black bow around his neck. Behind the red button-up shirt was a white undershirt that went to his jacket's sleeves were rolled up, revealing white fabric underneath that cupped his arm just over his elbows, showing off his long, pale arms. He wore black, loose breeches* (1) that cupped his leg just below his knees. To complete the look, he wore long, grey-dark, diamond patterned socks that covered the rest of his leg. There were black shoes with red laces that finished off the outfit. But, no, that was not the end. The two things that made the boy feel intrigued of the Baku was its black, short top hat with red that circled around the hat. And then that one last accessory - it was a black cane that had a nice curve to it at the top. * (2)

Not only a beautiful creature, but a wonderful taste in style as well. It was making the boy feel quite flustered as he stared dumbfounded at Sebastian.

"Well?" The creature inquired, waiting for an answer.

**_Is this lady having trouble sleeping in the dead of the night?_**

_Even his voice is attractive..._Ciel admitted to himself as he gulped. "Y-Yes. I summoned you because I want this nightmare to go away…can you help me, Mr. Baku? It has been haunting me for a year...I can't sleep. It comes back as soon as my eyes close..."

The Baku blinked once before smiling pleasantly. "Of course, I will. But only if you tell me your name. It is quite rude for me to introduce myself, only to know nothing about you." He cleared his throat before quickly adding, "And please, like I said...do not call me 'Mr. Baku', or any of the sort. That is quite a distasteful name for a creature such as I. Please, do call me by name given name, Sebastian." Clicking his tongue with a playful interest, he scanned his crimson orbs over the boy's figure, as if peering into his dreams.

The young child's eyes flickered with a bit of fear. He didn't want to say that name, that name Sebastian. Not out loud. Never again. It reminded him too painfully of the death of his dog, who was also named Sebastian. His companion, that name...it was the reason why his nightmares started in the first place. Shaking his head reluctantly, he sighed. "I-I can't say that name...I'm sorry."

The Baku tsked before walked next to the boy's bedside, twirling his cane in his hand as he approached. Without warning, he grabbed Ciel's chin to make him forcefully look at him. Taking a good look of those sapphire blue eyes, staring deep into them...yes. Those eyes held many hopes, dreams, ambitions, aspirations...one of the best humans that could have a potentially delicious meal. How he would love to eat it all up, until those endless seas of blue turned black and empty. But no, Sebastian was no ordinary hungry Baku. He loved to season and flavor the human, getting their hopes up for the future, helping them dream peacefully. Granting them whatever wishes of whatever they wanted - until he took it all away from them in a flash. This little human boy...was possibly the best potential of a meal he had ever laid eyes on. That pure, innocent look in his eyes proved it all. Completely untainted by the world around him. That was what Sebastian wanted. That was what he craved for, all of these years. He had finally found the perfect human.

"Hmm. I see...so your dog's name was also Sebastian?" The Baku said after a long while of simply staring into Ciel's eyes. "The thought of having the same name of a dog leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I hate dogs, those mangy mutts the most. But cats, on the other hand-" He stopped mid-sentence as he felt himself going off topic, and the widening of the younger male's eyes. "Ahem. I do apologize for acting so rashly. That was unbecoming of me." He released the boy's chin and looked away after coughing distractedly.

Ciel, however, only gaped at the creature. "How did you know my dog's name was - you know…" He trailed off, knowing that Sebastian would understand what his question was even if he didn't finish the sentence. He hadn't the courage to say that last word, anyways.

Another amused chuckle came from the Baku. "Oh, that is quite easy. I am a Baku. Just by looking into one's eyes, I can see all of the dreams that they dreamed, all the things that they longed for, the things they want to do in the future…Though, I still don't know your name." He eyed the boy with a gentle smile. This time, he was not taking much pleasure in not knowing who he was associating with. The boy was absolutely adorable. His name must be just as cute as his looks. The Baku did know that he'll wait until those blue eyes are shining at their full potential, and that is when he'll collect. It may take a few years of polishing and work, but worth the wait if it would be the perfect meal.

Taking in a deep breath, the corner of the boy's lips curled upwards. An innocent, shy smile. "My name...it's Ciel Phantomhive. I will try my best to say your name...but...is it alright if I continued to call you 'Mr. Baku' until I feel compatible enough to say that name out loud again?" His eyes were begging the creature to submit to his plea.

The Baku's crimson orbs softened at the sight. "Ciel…" He let the word roll on his tongue and he liked the way it suited the young one in every way. "Very well...I will wait for the day you will be able to say my name." He paused briefly, letting the information sink into the boy's head. "Now, do tell me...what is your wish? The night is almost over, I must take my leave. But I shall return to you as long as you call out to me."

"My wish?" Ciel blinked, tilting his head to the side in too much of an adorable way to describe. "I wish for this nightmare to stop haunting me. Make it go away, please...please, Mr. Baku." There was a hint of desperation in his voice, which only thrilled the creature even more.

**_In that case, how about I cast a spell for you?_**

"Very well, then. I shall remove those bad dreams...I'll eat them, and savor them to my heart's content." Sebastian replied, bringing his hand up to his face in attempt to bite the glove off with his perfect, white teeth. But before that could happen…

"Wait!" Ciel cried out, making the Baku stop in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, getting slightly impatient by the child's continuous stalling and interruptions. He had others to tend to as well…being a Baku was tough work.

**_...Look, let's make a pinky promise._**

The young boy shakily held out his pinky to the creature. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, he didn't understand what the boy was doing.

"Let's make a pinky promise…" The child suggested, blushing furiously from embarrassment. "Promise me you'll remove them completely away, and that I'll never see it again, and I'll never remember it again?"

Sebastian couldn't help stare at the boy again for another long while in awe. No one, no human, had ever required from him a 'pinky promise' before. This boy might have been more interestingly delectable than he originally thought he would be. The Baku happily complied to the boy's request. "Very well, I promise. But in exchange, you have to give me something as well."

Ciel had a perplexed expression on his face as curiosity gnawed at him. "What is it?"

Sebastian licked his lips in a seductive manner before whispering, "The best meal of a nightmare that I've ever had. Is it a deal, Ciel?" He got on one knee on the ground as he sat in level with the bed, offering his own pinky to the boy. Which was covered with a black glove, but was still noticeably longer than the 8-year-old's.

Being a child, Ciel did not pick up on the sweet, flirty tone Sebastian was giving him. Instead, he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! My nightmares are so horrible, Mr. Baku! I think they would satisfy you!"

Content with the boy's answer, their pinkies intertwined for a brief moment, doing their little chant and vow of keeping the promise before breaking apart.

**_Did you have a scary dream?_**

**_Leave it to me._**

**_I'll eat it up completely._**

**_No more worries; rest in peace._**

**_Forget all those terrible things._**

"Very well...now, I shall eat your nightmare away. Just relax, Ciel. After this, you will not remember anything of this nightmare that has been haunting you for a year." His crimson orbs gazed intently at Ciel before he bit off his glove. Leaning into the confused boy before he placed a hand over his eyes and whispered quietly in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Ciel…"

"Hey, wha-" The human began to protest, but felt an overwhelming wave of exhaustion wash over him.

And with that, the boy fell limp, falling into a deep sleep.

"Forgot everything that has hurt you…rest in peace." A velvety voice murmured in the darkness.

That night, Ciel Phantomhive slept peacefully, dreaming of a certain crimson-eyed Baku...

* * *

***(1) Breeches were most often used in the late eighteenth century by males, but fell out of style in the nineteenth century. They were knee breeches, which were informal trousers that went under the knee and poofed out a bit. Trousers extending to the knee or just below, worn for riding, mountaineering, etc Informal or dialect any trousers.**

***(2) This is basically the whole paragraph, because you can see what the outfit looks like on Len. Just search 'Len Kagamine Baku Outfit' on Google, go to Google Images, and bam. You'll see what I mean, but I changed the colors of Sebastian's outfit. Other than colors, it is the exact same outfit Len is wearing in the PV of the song/pictures of his outfit.**

**It took me a long time to figure out what on Earth to call what Len was wearing. I had to Google so many questions on what to call everything he wore. Seriously, this is the first time I ever researched so much for a FanFiction of mine. I guess I'm just that interested in letting you guys know how sexy Sebby looks in my mind in this outfit. Mmm. Heh, who knows? Maybe you will be able to imagine exactly what I'm imagining, and boom. Fanart appears. xD. Nah, just kidding. I wish.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you leave a review or two. That would make me update faster.**

**Happy reading! :D**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	3. 3 - Daze

_5 years later, December 14…_

Ciel woke up groggily, the faint rays of sunshine managing to peek through the curtain lit up the room. A knock on the door was heard, and the boy, now 13, answered, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal the head butler of the Phantomhive manor, Tanaka. The trusty old man walked in with a trolley with breakfast and morning tea. "Good morning, Master Ciel. Today is a pleasantly exciting day, isn't it?" He left the trolley next to the boy's bedside to fully open the curtains so that the light outside filled the room completely, lighting it up.

Ciel yawned and began to rub the sleep from his eyes, stretching his arms behind his back. "Mmm. It's just my birthday, Tanaka. It's not that exciting."

A chuckle was heard from the man as he began to undress Ciel expertly and quickly, before dressing him in his regular everyday clothes. A long, green button-up jacket that went to his knees accompanied by a black bow and the Phantomhive ring - a blue sapphire ring encrusted in genuine silver. He handed the boy his morning tea before standing back up and giving a slight bow. "A birthday is always important, especially yours, Young Master. I would love to stay and explain further, but I'm afraid there are many things I've yet to do. So, if you will excuse me…" The steward said, before rolling the trolley out and closing the door behind him.

The birthday boy just sighed and continued to sip his tea, taking in the sweet aroma. Sure, it was his birthday. But his parents were busy today, his father and mother went to attend a business meeting and after that, they will be attending a ball and won't be coming home until the morrow. His fiance', Lizzy, wasn't about to make his day any worse...was she? To add on to that, he had no other friends whatsoever, except for the three clumsy servants in the household, if you could count them as friends.

Sitting in silence, he set down the teacup onto the tea plate and placed it on the small drawer next to his bed. Standing up on his own two knees, he took his walking stick and opened the large wooden door, leaving his room as he walked down the large hallway. Ciel was glad that his nightmares stopped, in fact, he didn't even remember what he dreamed about when he woke up the next day. He hadn't a clue why he suddenly couldn't remember it, no matter how much he tried to dig it out of his mind, but it didn't matter. All he remembered was that the nightmare was extremely terrifying, and he was glad he couldn't recall what it was.

But, one thing he did remember was a pair of crimson red eyes, staring at him in his dream...That was all. The rest of his memory was fuzzy and blurry. It had been 5 years, after all.

Suddenly, a loud shriek and crash snapped him out of his thoughts as he ran over to where all of the commotion was at.

"Oh dear, Master Vincent will be so angry at me! Ahh, what should I do, yes?!" The maid of the manor, Mey-Rin, panicked as she stared worriedly at the pile of broken dishes on the ground, which was smack in the middle of the hallway.

"Mey-Rin…"

Her head snapped up to see Ciel, glaring at her with an annoyed expression on his face. She gulped before she began to panic again. "Y-Young Master! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, I tripped, and my glasses are cracked, and I can't see, and-"

"Enough! I understand that, so you don't have to get so worried. Just clean it up instead of standing there and gaping, will you?" The sapphire-eyed boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully. So many unfortunate things were happening today, and on his birthday, too.

"Certainly, sir!" She hurriedly began to run down the hall, only to trip over her own feet, get back up again, and scurried off into the kitchen to find a broom.

Ciel only wondered why his father would hire such incapable employees. Instead of cleaning the manor and helping out; they only did the opposite. Destroy precious dishes, ruin food, kill plants… really. He wasn't even sure if Vincent was in the right mind when he had hired those three. What a pleasant birthday this was going to be.

* * *

It was now night time; just 4 hours before midnight until Ciel's big day would end.

Nothing special happened, really. The servants and Lizzy all sang him happy birthday, and he was currently opening the gifts they gave him. The first gift he received was from the gardener, Finnian.

"Young Master, please take this! Tee-hee!" The gardener smiled and handed the small box to the curious boy. It was wrapped in a plain white wrapping and decorated with a small blue bow on top. "Happy birthday! Go on, open it!" Finny exclaimed, urging Ciel to open it right on the spot.

Ciel stared the present in his hands before nodded. "Alright, fine. Thank you, Finnian." The gardener only beamed at Ciel's words.

Slowly unwrapping the wrapper, he found that there was a box. Discarding the wrapper somewhere on the floor, he opened the small box and widened his eyes in shock.

_What is this?!_

Peeking inside, was a pair of crimson eyes covered in darkness. There was a glint of amusement in those eyes that stared intently back at him. _Those eyes… those eyes looked so familiar; so...so mysterious. Where had I seen these eyes before?_

"Wh-What is this?!" He exclaimed, before dropping the box in surprise. When the box had fallen, the items inside fell out, revealing two ruby red rings. He could only blink at the two rings. "R-Rings?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Calm down, Young Master!" Finny said, picking up the gift he had given the soon-to-be Earl. "Yes, it's just rings! Is it not to your liking?"

The sapphire-eyed boy shook his head. "A-Ah...No, they're...unique. I was just...surprised, is all. Don't fret over such little things. I'm rather tired right now...so I'll be retiring for the night. I'll open the rest of the gifts tomorrow." Ciel quickly explained, earning worried looks and glances from the servants and Lizzy.

"But why, Ciel?!" Lizzy exclaimed unhappily. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered curtly before walking up the flight of stairs to his room, Tanaka following him from behind with the rest of the presents yet to be opened. There were low murmurs and whispers being exchanged between the people downstairs but he paid no mind to it.

Once in his bedroom, he climbed onto the bed and sighed tiredly; only looking up to see Tanaka dressing him up for bed. Why do I only remember crimson eyes? What are they a sign of? _Why...why do I see them in every single dream I have? I feel like I'm forgetting something extremely important…_He was deep in thought as he tried to remember. _Crimson, red eyes..._

Once Tanaka finished undressing the boy, the man looked over to the pile of presents in the corner of the room on the table. Steadily walking over to get the two red ruby rings that Finny got for Ciel. Taking the two rings, he walked back over to the young boy and smiled. "Young Master, it would be nice to wear these, don't you think? They would contrast well with your eyes. It would only be polite to wear them while sleeping, after dropping them on the floor."

The child's head jerked up when he was disturbed from his train of thoughts. "Ah, yes. Very well, I'll wear them as an apology for Finny. Tell him I slept with them on, will you?" He asked in a distracted tone as he watched the steward slowly place the two rings on his fingers. One on the right hand on his middle finger, and the other ring was placed just under that same ring on the same finger. The pieces of jewelry fitting his finger perfectly, like it was created just for him.

Standing up, the old man nodded. "Very well. I will make sure to inform Finnian about that. Is there anything else you need before I take my leave?"

Ciel waved a dismissive hand. "No, that will be all. I want to be alone and sleep." He answered before sinking down into the comfortable pillows and blankets, the last sound he heard was a murmur of 'Yes, my Lord' and the sound of the door closing before he closed his eyes and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

The candle was blown out and all that was remaining was the trail of smoke that was coming from the tip. It was completely dark in the room, and yet those two ruby rings still continued to glow…

_"Come on, let's go, Sebastian!" A young, 5-year-old Ciel shouted excitedly, calling for his dog. The dog barked happily in response and ran over to the boy, flanking him. He giggled innocently at the way his dog would obey his every wish and command._

_"Let's play hide and seek, Sebastian! You hide, and I'll count!" The boy exclaimed, quickly putting his face in his hands and began counting in the halls of the manor. "1, 2…"_

_The dog, Sebastian, knew how to play this game. He ran off into in the kitchen, deciding that hiding under the kitchen table would be best. The spot was not too hard for the boy, if he had hidden in a harder spot, then Ciel would be a crying mess. So, the dog laid down on kitchen tile under the table and wagged his tail; waiting for his master to come and find him,_

_"..28...29...30! Ready or not, here I come Sebastian!" The child quickly went through every room, opening and closing doors in the process. "Sebastian? Where are you, Sebastian? I'll find you soon…!" He giggled as he opened the door to the kitchen. His sapphire eyes lit up as soon as he saw the dog under the table. It's head was in its paws, eyes were closed._

_Stifling a laugh at his buddy for falling asleep during their game, he tip-toed over to the sleeping creature, walking under the table since he was shorter than the table itself. Placing a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, he reached out to touch the dog._

_As soon as his fingers came in contact with the slumbering animal; the dog caught on fire, flames quickly engulfing it. Earning a pained howl from it._

_"Sebastian!" A wide-eyed Ciel stumbled backwards, shocked beyond comprehension. Sebastian, his Sebastian… was on fire! Quickly using his mind to think, he ran over to the dog plates, where there was a little bit water, and threw the water onto the dying creature._

_But it was much too late. The flames from the dog caught the table. The table caught the wall. The walls caught everything. The kitchen was on fire. The room was on fire. Smoke was everywhere, burning the boy's eyes. He began to cough as he looked back over to his companion._

_His dog, Sebastian?_

_Black ash was what was left of him._

Soon enough; his whole dream was nothing but hungry, orange flames as he screamed out, "**_SEBASTIAN!_**"

He woke with a start, his breathing was heavy and uneven as he struggled to calm down. "N-No...S-Seb-..." He choked out, before his eyes trailed over to someone, something next to his bedside. "...astian…" _Those crimson eyes_.

Amused crimson eyes stared at the boy. "Yes, Ciel? You called out for me. Have you gotten another wish to ask of me?" That same smooth, calming voice resounded in the boy's ears as he blinked in surprise. Sebastian only smirked at the boy's reaction. "It's been 5 years. I heard it was also your birthday today. What a shame; having nightmares on your birthday couldn't be fun."

Realization dawned on Ciel as he recalled the memories of Sebastian, the Baku from 5 years ago. At first, he couldn't bring himself to believe that it was just a dream like he had thought it was. But, no. Sebastian, the Baku, was real. "Y-You're...Mr. Baku…" So that's why he kept imagining and dreaming about crimson eyes! Those eyes belonged to...Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed in approval. "Glad to know you remember me. I was afraid you wouldn't call out for me again, since it's been so long." Those lips of the Baku curled up into a smile. "And why did you revert back to calling me, 'Mr. Baku'? You just called out my name just now."

Ciel blinked another two times before speaking. "...My dog...I had another nightmare of my dog…" He murmured before casting his eyes down to the blankets as he felt a bit calmer now that the Baku was here with him. "

The creature pulled a chair from somewhere in the room and sat in it; next to Ciel's bed. The candle was already relit when Ciel woke up, so he assumed that Sebastian had lit it up and had been watching him sleep.

"I see. Does that mean you want another wish, Ciel?" Asked the Baku with a pleasant smile on his face. 5 years ago, Sebastian ate this young child's nightmare, causing him to be nightmare free until now. The taste was like any other. Full of anger, sorrow, happiness, remorse, suffering, liveliness, life, death, anguish, innocence, pureness…et cetera. The meal was the more delicious he had eaten, it had kept him from eating any other's for 5 years. It kept him satisfied for 5 years. That's how delectable the boy's nightmare was, and it drew him in for more. All his attention was focused on Ciel and Ciel only. He wouldn't let any other Baku near this boy, not as long as he was there. Because he had already claimed Ciel Phantomhive as his, that night 5 years ago. And Sebastian did not like sharing, at all.

**_Does this lady say she has another favor to ask of me?_**

The boy was silent for a while as he thought. Then, nodding his head yes, he answered, "Yes...I have another wish. Mr. Baku… can you… eat my nightmare away again? I don't even want to see it ever again…"

**_I won't refuse, since this is what truly makes me happy._**

The Baku stood up and grinned. "Certainly, Ciel. I will support you with anything. Your wish is my command…but first...we must make another deal. Like that little 'pinky promise' we did. You will have to owe me something in exchange for your wish." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I wonder what it should be…"

Ciel looked over at the man with confusion written all over his face. "What? But I didn't have to do anything last time, if I remember correctly…"

"That's not true. The pinky promise was enough for me, since you were young. I must say, it was a different kind of payment, but it was satisfactory enough for me at the time." Sebastian replied casually as an idea came into his mind. A growing smirk grew on his lips.

The child only sighed. What kind of payment would he have to give to the other in exchange for his wish? It couldn't be money, or an item, could it? "Then...what do I give you? I don't know what you want."

The words that left the Baku's mouth next truly surprised the boy, earning a small gasp and a small blush on his cheeks. Much to Sebastian's amusement.

"...You can give me a kiss, on the lips."

**_So let's make a promise with a kiss._**

* * *

**I updated in less than 24 hours again! 3 days in a row, I feel so accomplished! Anyways, it's all thanks to your reviews, everyone! I was pushed to update because I got 10 reviews just from the last chapter! Like, omfg, that's like 1,000 to me. **

**So, this chapter is a reward for the reviewers. You'll quickly learn that reviewing helps me update in less than 24 hours, or, the latest, is a week or two. **

**So, you want to read more, hmm? I'll write more...as long as you leave a review here! They're very inspiring! (You guys successfully spammed my email with alerts of reviews, follows, and favorites the whole day. I was just beaming with happiness and that's what made me update super early. Again. :D You guys should be proud of yourselves!)**

**I heard someone (pinkedoll) wanted to draw for me? Omfg that would make my dreams come true! *u* I'd be delighted if you did so!**

**And no worries, YuuSora. There'll be plently of fluff in the next chapter, if you didn't already pick that up already...;)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :3 Let the cliffhanger make you crave (and review) for more! (Because I'm gonna reply to reviews again in the next chapter~ So if you have a question or something, ask away!) **

**~Kawaii Dream**

_P.S._

_This chapter was over 3,000 words? Alright, fine. I'll make it over 3,000 words again if I get enough reviews, follows and favs from y'all! Hehehe.._


	4. 4 - Kiss

**Reply to reviews time.**

**promocat - **Doesn't he always do that? Haha. Unless it's Ciel reeling Sebastian in...?

**pimpy - **Oops I think I did more than a kiss?! XD. Well, hmm.. yes, I wonder if there's going to be another Baku showing up? *Taps chin thoughtfully*~

**samivyl - **If stories didn't get interesting, who'd want to read them?! :3 I hope this story still has your interest.

**queen siege - **Yes, kissing does mean something! It means possible love. Oooo.~ And hahaha! Of course, Sebastian being Sebastian, he's a total perv for Ciel!

**Blackdemon21 - **I love cookies. Is it a sugar cookie? I love sugar cookies. Thank you!

**Ringo Juisu - **Aww, thank you so much. It warms my heart to know you enjoy my story. Unfortunately, no, the updates are not daily...but I'm trying to make them as quick as possible. And, well, you should listen to the song after this story is finished, then! You'll understand everything after that. I will continue until I have no more lyrics to follow. Because then I get writer's block. XD.

**InfiniteAndMortal - **Oh, yes. A delicious birthday present from Sebastian! Woah, that's a lot of questions...hahaha. But I'll answer them. Alright, so, there's two rings instead of one because, yes, I made sure it represented Sebastian's eyes so that Ciel could remember the sexy Baku and summon him. And yes, sadly, Sebastian's interest in Ciel is just his delicious hopes and dreams. Ciel doesn't know this, instead, he thinks that Sebastian is helping him get rid of his nightmares out of kindness. Thanks for reading.

**See Through The Mist - **I'm glad you like the story so far! And thanks for the reviews, as always.

**YuuSora -** Oops~ Yeah, I did want Ciel's parents to be nice and stuff too, but if they were there at home, how would Ciel be able to have sexy time with Sebastian without getting caught?! XD. Oh my gosh...I'm serious... your review...just...omfg. XD...I can see how badly you want SebaCiel action. (Don't worry I want it just as bad as you do.)

** - **Isn't Sebastian always sneaky, now matter what he is? Like, a demon, vampire, Baku, king, master, butler...etc. LOL. I'm serious, he's sneaky in every single fanfiction I've read. He's just that awesome!

**Mimibeear - **Adorable? Pssssssssssssh. Pffffffffft. No. It's not adorable...it's SEXY! XD.

**VictoryCladeAndTimson - **Thank you! I'm glad to hear that!

**Sopf of the Fallen - **I've updated ASAP! And pssshhh. Cuteness? *Laughs* I only see smexiness...*Evil grin*

**Avengel Azrael - **Awwe! I love the song too, it's so addicting...especially that PV! And thank you, though I doubt my ability of writing Sebastian perfectly...because I'm a Ciel roleplayer, and just, yeah. But anyways, thank you for the compliments and review!

**Luna - **It's heeeeeere. ' 3 '

**15 reviews in total. I'm going to faint. Please enjoy the chapter while I pass out.**

* * *

"Wh-What did you just say?!" Ciel exclaimed; heat rising up to his cheeks as he tried desperately to find a pillow to hide his face in.

Sebastian feigned a look of innocence and tilted his head to the side. "Did I not make myself clear enough? Perhaps I said it too quickly; though I'm sure I was quite clear on what I wanted. I said," the Baku cleared his throat and began to speak the words slowly, as if teasing the boy. "You...can...give...me...a-"

"I heard what you said already, you bloody idio-!" He stopped himself by slapping a hand on his mouth before he could go on any further. "I mean...e-er… you…" The child's eyes shifted in all different kinds of directions. It went from the ceiling to the floor, from left to right, to the bed sheets and to the candle. Finally, his timid sapphire blue eyes landed on a pair of crimson red orbs. Blushing under the Baku's amused gaze.

"What were you going to call me? Go on, I don't mind. Let it all out." Oh, yes. This human boy was quite interesting indeed. No one, no human, had ever attempted to call him an idiot before. Ciel was beginning to make him become more and more attached to his blue-eyed prize. It was such a shame he was going to make sure those eyes; those endless sapphire-colored eyes, turn black, bleak, and empty. How he craved to take the life out of those eyes. But no—not yet. It wasn't the time to collect yet. He'd have to be patient and wait for the right time, when those eyes truly shined with hopes and dreams that the future would be bright. That's when he would collect his true award for helping the little boy out.

Ciel squirmed uncomfortably under the watchful eyes of the Baku. He gulped visibly before continuing hesitantly, "Y-You…" he began, "You're...a...a...Baka Baku!* (1)" He blurted out the first thing that came in his mind; and unfortunately for poor Ciel, it was a completely hilarious statement. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, the child buried his face in the pillow, but peeked out from behind it.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched the usually calm and mature creature's smile twitch before he chuckled; then, much to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian started laughing uncontrollably. "Ahahahaha! Th-This…!" The Baku continued to laugh, holding his stomach. He couldn't seem to control his laughter until it started to die down.

Ciel was not confused on why the other creature was laughing so hard. It was obvious that his words were hilarious beyond words. He was quite embarrassed to have said such a thing like that, but, whatever happened, happened. So, he patiently waited for the other to stop laughing, much to his embarrassment.

Regaining his usual posture; the Baku grinned. A good amount of happiness in those crimson orbs. "Ahh, that was quite the laugh I've had in a long while. No other human could make me laugh as hard as you did. I applaud you, truly." He clapped his hands, making the boy blush even more as he hid his face in the pillow again.

"Shut up…" Ciel said, his voice muffled by the pillow as the blush made even the tips of his ears red. Which only made Sebastian even more amused. This mere human boy really is full of surprises.

His clapping ceased before reaching his hand out to the boy, using one hand to rip the pillow out of Ciel's grasp, a surprised gasp was heard before his other hand tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. A smirk crept to his lips as he whispered seductively, "Gladly…"

With that one word, Sebastian swiftly leaned in; capturing the boy's lips with his own.

The Baku watched as the boy's sapphire blue eyes widened and he tensed in surprise at first, but then they gradually closed as their lips molded together in perfect synchronicity. Whatever impulses Ciel had to struggle completely disappeared as he melted into the sweet, passionate kiss. His first kiss. He never knew that kissing someone would feel so...right. Letting the Baku take over the kiss, Sebastian silently nipped at the younger male's bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise. Taking that opportunity to its fullest, the Baku plunged his tongue into Ciel's mouth, tongues intertwining together as the battle for dominance began. But Sebastian, being quite experienced, won the battle quickly and enjoyed the sight he was seeing. Ciel's cheeks were as red as roses, complimenting his healthy, pale skin. The youth's moans were drowned out by the Baku. The creature noted that Ciel tasted very much like the sweetest dreams he'd ever eaten, leaving him craving for more.

Slowly, the older male got onto the bed and pushed Ciel down onto the mattress without their lips disconnecting. The Baku's hat fell to the ground in the process. He got on top of the boy, pinning his arms down above him. The young boy whimpered a bit in protest. Suddenly, he remembered that humans were fragile beings, and needed to breathe. He felt the boy hitting his chest. Sighing, Sebastian pulled back, leaving the younger male a panting mess, gasping for air. His lidded eyes had a hint of indignation in them, but they also had lust and desire. "T-Too much…" Ciel breathed out tiredly, "...F-First...k-kiss…"

Smiling pleasantly, Sebastian hummed. "I see...it was your first? I'm quite honored. And, since it is your birthday, I'll give you a gift." The creature purred, then leaned down and whispered hotly into Ciel's ear. "...Would you like to dream some more?" And then pulled back, looking directly into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

**_Would you like to dream some more?_**

Ciel stared up into those crimson red eyes. Could he trust this Baku? The boy didn't know what to say. Because first; he had barely met this creature for the second time and here they were, on his mattress, making out. His first kiss was with a man, to top that! But...his birthday was quite hectic. And the kiss was quite nice...in fact, it had made him want more. Ciel was quite inexperienced, and for some reason, he knew that Sebastian was trustworthy. Though he had his doubts; he gave into those wanting crimson eyes. His heart was racing and all he could think about was the creature looming above him. His cheeks still flushed red, he gave a small nod, signaling that he wanted more.

_'I hope I won't regret my decision...'_ He thought to himself as he saw the Baku's lips curl up into a smile.

"Alright then...Leave it to me. I'll give you everything…" he stated quietly, leaning in again, only to attach his lips to Ciel's neck. Sucking and nibbling, the youth could only moan as the man attacked his sensitive spots that he did not know even existed until now. Sebastian was pleased at the sounds that came from the boy's throat. Wanting to hear more, he slowly trailed his gloved hand down his partner's slim, lithe body until it stopped at the last button of the boy's shirt. He expertly unbuttoned it, one by one, while sucking on a patch of skin of the snow white skin.

**_Leave it to me._**

**_I'll give you everything._**

"Nnngh!" Ciel moaned as he felt the winter night's cold air hit his bare body. Sebastian was now suckling on a nipple, while pinching and twisting the other one. He gently bit the pink nipple, twisting it in between his teeth. Which only made the boy moan louder. Ciel had never experienced something like this before, so of course he was sensitive and easily aroused. With that, Sebastian also mentally noted that Ciel was a masochist and loved pain. The Baku was starting to think if this human boy was born just for him to defile, because they were the perfect fit. Sebastian was a sadist, while the boy was a masochist. The boy brought him the sweetest dreams, he gave the boy pleasure* (2). There was much more that he was willing to find out about Ciel Phantomhive.

"-W-Want more...G-Give me more…" Ciel's plea snapped him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but grin again. He's been smirking, smiling, and grinning a lot lately...and it's all because of this puny human boy.

He gave the abused nipple one last lick before pulling back. "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said in a teasing tone before turning his attention down at the highly erect member of the boy's. Pre-cum was already dripping down from the head and the creature could only lick his lips hungrily before he bit his black gloves off with his teeth and began pumping Ciel slowly, who screamed out in pleasure at this small action. If the human boy thought that this was the best pleasure he'd ever recieve, he's dead wrong. Sebastian soon replaced his hand with his mouth, making Ciel gasp and twitch as he gripped the bed sheets.

The Baku bobbed his head up and down the boy's shaft, his tongue swirled around the head and slit, making the human tremble and pant. Somehow, Ciel found his hand make its way into those jet black locks and pushed the man's head down even more. Sebastian did not gag, no, not at all. Instead, he deep-throated the cock and enjoyed the taste of Ciel Phantomhive. It was quite exquisite, something he had never tasted before with his past toys. "Mmmm! A-Aahh!" Ciel moaned loudly, his head lolling to the side of his pillow. Feeling his member deep inside the older male's hot, wet cavern was the best experience he had ever had in his whole entire life. Heat quickly pooled in his stomach, and then he found himself screaming the Baku's name.

"Mmmmgaaah! So-Something's co-coming o-out…" With those words, the creature bobbed his head faster, using his tongue to dig into the slit even more. And then it happened. "SE-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed out as he released into the Baku's waiting mouth, who swallowed everything he was given, relishing the taste. So bitter sweet. He was quite delighted that Ciel finally said his name out loud, and he didn't' mean the dog's name. He really meant his own name.

As the boy came down from his high, Sebastian popped the softening member out of his mouth and licked his lips. An idea popped into his head as he neared the boy again, pressing his lips against the other's. Ciel quickly opened his mouth, giving Sebastian entrance immediately before he tasted something...bitter. That taste, he found out, was him. Ciel pulled away, wincing in disgust. "Bleh… that's disgusting… why would you even swallow it all?" He huffed, looking away.

Sebastian smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day and cocked his head to the side. "Whatever are you talking about? That was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. Definitely the most delightful, wonderful, amazing, sweet-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Ciel blushed and then noticed that there was a huge tent visible under the man's breeches. Gulping and feeling that it was only fair, he spoke up. "D-Do you...need help with that?" He pointed at the bulge.

"Oh, that? No, it's fine. I will not do anything, not until you're ready. And it looks like you're quite worn out, after all, that was your first time experiencing something like that, wasn't it?" The Baku continued, "No worries; I'll take care of this problem myself. Though I am pleased to see that you're quite eager for more, I'll have to do that next time. For now, this will do." He winked playfully at Ciel, whose cheeks seemed to be permanently red, before he planted a small kiss on the boy's lips, who instantly fell asleep upon contact.

"I'll eat your dreams away, my sweet little Ciel…" He hummed thoughtfully before laying the small body onto the bed. The candle flickered before it went out completely.

"Happy Birthday."

**_Sweet stories_**

**_and savory, naughty fantasies_**

**_I'll eat them to your heart's content._**

* * *

***(1) Baka Baku means 'Idiot Baku'. Haha. I just found it cute that it rhymed, so I was like, why not make Ciel say it?**

***(2) This literally means Sebastian will give Ciel both the happy kind of pleasure, and the sexual kind of pleasure. How sexy is that?!**

**Okay, I'm back. My goodness...I couldn't reach 3,000 words, sorry...but I hope you enjoyed that little bit of smut? ' 3 ' **

**Reviews please. Reviews. Are. My. Life. **

**They. Make. Me. Update. **

**More. Please.**

**Thanks.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


	5. 5 - Stain

**5 - Stain**

_"Mmmaaah...Se-Sebastian…" The boy moaned out as the man stretched his entrance with two fingers. Of course, the sensation did burn despite having his fingers covered in saliva, but he did find some pleasure from it. His eyes were squeezed shut as he gripped the sheets below him, body hot and sweaty as he felt those expert fingers thrust in and out of him._

_The Baku only continued to thrust his fingers deep into that tight hole, until he found the special spot inside him that made the boy jolt and see white. "D-Do that again!" Ciel cried desperately, taking his own hand and pumping himself as the creature continued to please him using his fingers._

_"I'm going to add another, Ciel…" Sebastian whispered before inserting a third finger into the heat of the boy, making him whine in discomfort. "Ah...I-It hurts, Sebastian!"_

_He only drove his fingers deeper, finding the boy's prostate once again, making him scream out in pleasure. "Shh, it's alright." The man cooed, continuing his ministrations, stretching and scissoring until he felt that Ciel was ready enough for what was to come._

_He was a quivering mess when he felt the head of that huge, hot cock press against his entrance. The pre-cum was used to lubricate the puckered hole even further before Sebastian gazed down at the younger male with lustful, half-lidded eyes. "Ciel…" He whispered before the next second, Ciel was screaming out as he entered-_

"**_CIEL_**!" A harsh, desperate yell caused him to awaken groggily, snapping him out of his dreams. Sitting up abruptly, he found that Tanaka was beside his bed, looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"Wh-wha-?" Ciel asked, only now noticing that he was sweating, panting, and highly aroused as he saw the bulge from underneath the blankets. With a flustered face, he quickly gathered the sheets above the bulge, to try and hide it from the head butler.

"Excuse me for saying your name, Young Master. I meant no disrespect, but I had tried to wake you up with 'young master' and 'my lord'. It didn't work, so I had no other choice but call out your name several times. It seems like it worked." The old man commented, feeling relieved that his master was not having some sort of asthma attack. Though, he did not show any sign that he had seen Ciel's erection. But he was concerned that the youth's face was completely red. "Do you have a fever?" He asked, reaching out to feel the other's forehead.

The boy jerked his head away, then sank into the covers below him. "No, I'm fine, Tanaka. Please get out of my room until further notice." His voice was muffled by the blankets, but the butler did not complain nor question the command before he bowed and quietly left the room, leaving the young Phantomhive alone in his room. He did feel bad for offering no explanation to the steward, but it was for the best at the moment.

Peeking out from under the covers, his sapphire orbs scanned the room to make sure that no one was truly still in his room before he sat up again, sighing heavily before staring down at the bulge that still did not disappear. Looking over at his right hand and watched as the crimson rubies reflected in sun that came through the curtains. Those rubies reminded him of those two crimson eyes of none other that Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel had never in his life had such a dirty dream before, and he certainly did not expect it to be with the supernatural being. A _male_ supernatural being.

But he couldn't focus on that now - not when he was painfully hard and needed a release. The boy had also never touched himself before...but, with inexperienced fingers, he slowly slid his hand down to his shaft, gasping as he felt his cool fingers wrap around his length. Biting his lip in attempt to stop himself from making any noises, he started to slowly stroke himself, pressing his thumb over the leaking slit and smearing his cum around the head. Whimpering slightly, he tossed his bed back before stroking himself faster, teasing himself, using his other hand to play with his balls while thinking of Sebastian's hot, wet mouth around him. "Aaagh!" His muffled cry was heard as he released onto the bed sheets. Just the mere thought of the crimson eyes and the achingly handsome creature left him trembling and longing for him.

As he came down from his high, he leaned against the headboard of the bed, feeling quite disgusted with the sticky substance on his fingers and coated on the blankets. Ciel knew that he couldn't let the head butler find out that he was doing.. that in his bed. So, he had to wash the sheets himself. But that would be done later. Today, he was going to visit the Trancy manor. Alois had invited him over for a game of chess, which, surprisingly, the blonde was quite advanced at. But, of course, that event would be during the evening.

Gathering the dirtied sheets in his hands, the boy carried it to his bathroom, filled the tub with warm water, and dumped them in without thinking twice.

Shuffling out of the room after closing the door, he walked over to his bed and sat down on it before pulling the bell for Tanaka to return. He'd have to explain to the man what happened to his sheets...but, after a bit of thought, he decided to just stay silent. Ciel knew that the steward would not ask any questions, anyways.

Seconds later, the old man came into his master's room, surprised to see that there were no more covers. But, being a respectful man, he calmly asked, "You called, Young Master?"

"Dress me, and bring my breakfast to my room." Ciel answered as if there was nothing out of the ordinary, earning a small bow from the butler before he began undressing the boy.

_I've really got to stop thinking of Sebastian..._ He thought to himself before returning his attention to the butler unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

As evening came, Ciel found himself inside Alois' manor, finishing up a game of chess.

Alois mulled over strategies in his head before moving one of his pieces on the board. Ciel couldn't help but notice that the blonde had two rings on his right hand as well; on his middle finger. They were both a bright amber color. _Amber_ gemstones.

With a winning smirk, he moved a piece on the chessboard. "Checkmate, for the fifth time in the row." Ciel declared proudly, leaning back in his chair with a huff.

"Aww, that's not fair! I didn't even win, not even once in the past 3 hours!" Alois whined, "You must be cheating! That's the only answer to this madness!" Said the blonde before grabbing the board with all of the pieces on it and throwing it onto the ground in rage.

A small frown was evident on Ciel's lips before he turned his attention back to the angered blonde. "Alois, I am not cheating. You just need more practice."

"I've practiced so many times with the triplets! I beat every single one of them, but I just can't dominate you…" The older of the two sighed and sat back down. "So...anyways… now that the board's ruined, and it's practically already eleven at night, why don't you sleep over? It'd be pretty tiring to travel back to your manor. It'll be another one hour carriage ride." Alois reasoned, pretty eager for his best friend to stay over.

Ciel nodded, already feeling drowsiness wash over him. "Alright, I'll stay. I'm much too tired to protest, as you can see…"

Alois' icy blue eyes brightened with delight as he jumped from his seat and with a wide grin, began walking up the stairs of his manor, gesturing Ciel to follow.

With a yawn and stretch, he stood from his seat and followed the giddy blonde to a guest room, which was right next to Alois' room. Surprisingly, the older boy did not say anything about sleeping with him like he usually did. "The clothes are in there," the blonde pointed at the closet. "They're my clothes, but I'm sure you'd look pretty delicious in them. And also, the restroom is just right down the hall if you need to go. If you need anything else, just ring the bell." Smiling widely again, he patted Ciel on the back before leaving the dark, candle-lit room.

Ciel was quite curious as to why the guest room looked so similar to his own room back at the Phantomhive manor, but, it didn't matter. Questions could be answered later.

The sapphire-eyed boy was shocked to see that Alois did not whine and say, _'Sleep with me!'_ or something along those lines. Instead, for once, he left him alone in a guest room. Now that was a first. Grumbling to himself about Alois being crazy, he began to undress himself with much difficulty. But his pride did not allow him to call for help for something as trivial as this. After a few tugs and unbuttoning buttons, he found himself completely naked as he stared into the closet.

The only thing that looked like something suitable for wearing was a blue, lacy shirt that went just under his thighs, covering his crotch. "It looks too...girly for my tastes...but it's better than being naked…" he murmured to himself before slipping the shirt on easily. It slumped down his shoulders, but it stayed put.

As he got under the cool sheets of the bed, he stared outside of the window. It was a full moon tonight. The light of the moon illuminating the room with it's mysterious glow. For a moment, he had considered calling for Sebastian again. But he didn't have a nightmare to offer the Baku. Unfortunately...But then again, didn't Bakus eat every dream you had, whether it be a nightmare, or a pleasure-filled dream? He felt heat rise up in his cheeks as he remembered what he had been dreaming last night. If Sebastian saw that dream, then…

Then...what? What would happen? Would anything change between the two of them? Ciel could only imagine what that creature would say to him. Deciding to deal with his thoughts in the morning, he sank down into the covers and closed his eyes, falling to sleep easily.

* * *

The young boy woke up from a dreamless sleep. Ciel really needed to go to the restroom. _'Why now of all times?_' Said a voice in his mind before he jumped off the bed and took a candlestick with him before walking out in the dark halls of the Trancy manor. It was relatively quiet as he passed by Alois' room, so he assumed that the blonde was already asleep. Obviously. It was already three in the morning, who would be awake?

Ciel had finished his business in the restroom, and began walking back to his room. But this time, as he walked past Alois' room once more, he heard a muffled cry of "C-Claude!". Pausing near the blonde's door, he listened closely. A low groan was heard in the room before a rather loud moan came. It was the blonde's moan, no doubt. It sent shivers down Ciel's spine to hear him in such an intimate act. But wait - who on Earth was Claude? He hadn't remembered a butler being named Claude in the Trancy manor before. Perhaps he was new? Curiosity getting the best of him, he slowly neared the door and opened it slightly, allowing him to see through the crack of the door.

He nearly dropped the candlestick in his hand when he saw what was happening inside the room.

Alois was being roughly fucked by a handsome man. He had glasses, yes, but what made him gulp was that the man had the same exact outfit as Sebastian. Except instead of parts of the outfit being red, it was yellow. _Another Baku..._ Ciel thought to himself. He had never thought there was more than one Baku. The boy had learned something that day, that was a fact. To be peeping at people doing… it. It made him feel quite uncomfortable in his own pants.

Claude was taking Alois from behind, violently thrusting into the abused hole, making the blonde cry out in pleasure as he did him hard and good. "Mmmahhhh! C-Claude!" With one last cry, the blonde had reached his climax and came all over the bed. The Baku continued to thrust, at least five more times before he found his own climax and came inside of Alois, filling him up with his seed. He pulled out after his high came down and tucked his softened member into his breeches before flipping the boy over, laying him down on his own cum, and hastily threw the covers over him with no care in the world. Alois had felt the semen on his back and shuddered, staring quietly at the Baku.

"C-Claude…"

Those amber colored eyes stared at him.

"I...I love...you…" Alois smiled softly. A smile that melted even Ciel's own heart. The blonde's eyes shone with love, passion, lust, dreams, hopes, everything that Ciel did not see until now, under the illumination of the moon.

The Baku's lips curled up into a smirk as he replied coldly. "Ah, is that so?" His voice was low and monotone. He neared the boy and whispered into his ear, something that Ciel could not hear.

"It's time for me to collect my prize after servicing you for a month. It's a full moon tonight - you know that is when I collect my payment."

Alois' icy blue eyes widened in shock as Claude kissed him after the words were exchanged, and then Ciel gasped when he saw those glittering blue eyes, once filled with so much hope and love, turn into grey, dull, lifeless eyes. They slowly lidded over and his friend was still, head lolling to the side. He was still breathing - so he couldn't have died!

Claude pulled back, licking his lips as if he was satisfied with his meal. Which he was. "Humans are so foolish. Speaking of foolish… I know you're there, boy. I heard you gasp." The amber eyes focused on the door, narrowing.

The dark-haired boy could only tremble and step away from the only thing separating him and the Baku.

And that thing was slammed opened in the very next moment.

Ciel gasped again as he felt the cold wall behind him now; sapphire eyes locking with amber eyes as Claude stared into the endless blue orbs. A moment of silence hung in the air before the Baku broke it. "You...you have...such beautiful eyes." He licked his lips in a frightening manner, as if he was going eat Ciel right then and there. "How I would love to suck the life out of them and turn them grey. I know you desire for pleasure; I can provide you with that. Let me fulfill your deepest desires…"

The young boy shook his head from side to side, trying to break free of the grasp of the Baku that was pinning his hands above his head to the wall. "N-No! Let me go!" He cried desperately, but the creature was just too strong.

"I will take it by force then. I may be satisfied with my last meal, but seeing you...he doesn't even compare to _you._ And seeing that you won't cooperate, then…" Claude lifted his chin up to meet his gaze again, and without warning, crashed their lips together.

Tears burned the boy's eyes as he could not break free from this vicious, disgusting Baku. He felt the world around him slowly fade to black, his sapphire eyes being drained of their beautiful color. _It's the end for me..._

And he felt himself fall to the ground, the grasp on him was suddenly gone.

"Faustus...I believe that he is my property. The very thought of you running your hands over his body and defiling his beauty with your filthy lips disgusts me."

Ciel drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone. ' w '**

**Did you guys know, that I stay up to the latest of 4 in the morning to finish writing these chapters for you? I did this at least four times already. It's currently almost one in the morning here though. I swear, I'm so tired, that I'm just going to crash without editing. I'll edit it later, so bare with me if there are some mistakes.**

**So...I hope you enjoyed the very rushed chapter, as you can tell. I didn't bother being that descriptive because I'm so sleepy, I swear...But I did try to make it as enjoyable as possible. Also, notice how there's no lyrics in this chapter. If I continued with the lyrics, then I would've had to end the story sooner...so I overcame my writer's block and came up with an idea and began typing away. I'm sure there'll be a line or two of lyrics in the next chapter...**

**Reviews please. I'll try to update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. No promises, but it's likely that I will since it's Saturday and I have nothing else to do.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
